Nightmare Mode
Nightmare Mode '''is a mode unlocked after beating the Wall of Steel and using the Player Voodoo Doll that is usually dropped by it. Once unlocked, it can be deactivated after it is completed, should the player want to do so. It unleashes the most evil spirits from the Other World into the normal world. This mode can be skipped over if one chooses to use one of the four flags also dropped by the Wall of Steel, and activates War Mode instead. This mode focuses on eerie music, monsters, and bosses. Nightmare Mode frequently causes the character to go insane, inflicting them with the Terrorized Debuff at any time while they are in the Other World. Nightmare Mode has its share of strong enemies and bosses, but also a load of great gear, weapons and items. '''You can see a complete list of all of the content here. Top Contributors Add lots of pages for / about Nightmare Mode and your username will appear here! * JamzOJamz * ItzXenos * Kandykitty Activation Consuming the Player Voodoo Doll causes the Black Hole to open anywhere on the world's surface (typically by either of the oceans), with the message "The tear in time and space has opened..." ''appearing in the chat. Trying to move the voodoo doll to a chest or to the trash will also cause the Black Hole to open. Dropping the item out of your inventory does not create the Black Hole, but dropping it into lava does. Once the black hole has opened, the War Mode flags cannot be used, since Nightmare Mode is now activated. Floating above the Black Hole is an Enchanted Book. This is a key item- the player cannot enter the black hole without taking it. The player can then enter the hole by clicking it when they are in front of it. The player is teleported to the Other World, and The Empty Head Event then begins. Mobs Once Nightmare Mode has been activated, new mobs will start spawning in both the Other World and the normal world. '''Feel free to make the mobs yourselves, and link to them here.' * Screamer (The Sinister Reality) * Cursed Vision (Corruption) * Bloody Apparition (Crimson) * Nightmare Replica (The Sinister Reality (TSR) and Normal World) * Mirage Soul (Anywhere in the Other World) * SAD (TSR, Normal, Crimson / Corruption.) * Soul Breaker(Forsaken Reality) * Deceiving Mind(Overworld when "the Fallen Shadow Event" is active) * Shadow Demon (Replaces demons in the Underworld) * Endarkened Sword (Spawned by bosses after "Eternal Shadow", may also spawn rarely in the worlds evil biome) For a full list, go here. If you are interested in the bosses, click here. Events Nightmare Mode is made up of a series of events, each one getting harder as game progression continues. Here is a complete list of the events. * The Empty Head Event * Event Of The Ghouls * The Fallen Shadow Event * Quod Aeterna Vicis (The Eternal Event) * The Revolution Biomes * The Sinister Reality * The Hopeless * X * The Hope * Forsaken Reality Notes from the Author * This is an attempt to revive the wiki. * If you have questions or concerns, ask in the comments and I will reply as fast as I can. Category:Modes Category:Nightmare Mode Category:Gameplay Category:Community Ideas Category:Work in Progress Category:Progression Category:JamzOJamz's Work